


A Day in the Life

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: M/M, rafflesweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Bunny wants to write an article about Raffles.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A Day in the Life

It was a pleasant summer on that particular year, warm enough to feel comfortable and not too hot that one wanted to hide from its menace under the shade of a nearby tree. Like the sun, Raffles was bright, radiating his charm ever outwards and he was the king of cricket that season, the man of the moment and so I had been asked by my editor— or rather I had requested— that I write a piece on this sporting hero who meant so much to not only me but the country itself.

“They actually asked you to write an article about me?” Raffles had said as he stood adjusting his collar in the mirror.

“You’re in very high demand, A.J, especially by me.” I stood behind him, gazing upon him.

“Thank you, Bunny. I’m just not at all sure I’m for that posing and boasting lark.”

“But you’re always in the papers! Why should now be different?”

“Yes, but this is your piece, Bunny, it’s more important. My vanity in these matters as you know is slight. I am modest and sensible too.” He turned to face me and flashed a smile. Oh, how it made my knees weaken. 

I sighed. “So, I can’t tempt you?” I asked as I moved to the decanter and poured him a glass of whiskey and then lit a Sullivan in which to use to butter him up as if he were a crumpet.

“If you so wish, Bunny,” he said through a cloud of smoke. “You say this editing chap of yours is breathing down your neck to get this story?”

I paused. “uh…well, yes, a little.” He wasn’t. If anything, I had breathed down his neck on several occasions.

He slapped his thigh. “Well then it must be done for you, my sporting Rabbit. What is it you’re after anyway?”

I watched entranced as he combed his hair next, the smoke still billowing around him as the cigarette dangled loosely from his lips.

“Not an ordinary article. More ‘A Day in the life of A.J Raffles.' People like to get to know their favourite people, theatre stars or sports stars or otherwise.”

“I hope that day is not a Tuesday.” He chuckled. “Because that’s the day I have crime in mind.”

“No, not that day. We want the A.J Raffles that society so adores and admires with unquestionable loyalty, not the mysterious thief in the night.”

Raffles took another drag from his cigarette. “Shame really. I do so prefer to be talked about for my criminal exploits.”

“But you’re anonymous for those!”

“I know but one still gets rather a kick out of their confused faces trying to figure out who the blasted thief is.”

I sat down at the bureau and grabbed the pen, dipping it into a pot of ink. “I want people to know the real you. I don’t mean that criminal side but the whole man.”

“Steady on, Bunny, there is a part of Raffles that is not for uncovering.”

“I'd like to uncover you.”

With a smirk, Raffles rubbed my arm. “Indeed.”

I began scribbling onto the page then, words flowing out of me like a river that had burst its banks. Raffles glanced over my shoulder, watching, waiting, wondering.

“My dear fellow, what are you writing so suddenly? You haven’t asked me any questions yet?”

“I’m so easily inspired when I look at you.”

There was a devilish grin from Raffles. “I think I should look over this piece of yours before you send it off, check you haven’t got carried away.”

“I thought you liked my writing?”

“I do but that is neither here nor there. Cricket enthusiasts do not need to know the way my eyes sparkle under the light or how my arms tan in the midday sun.”

Discreetly I crossed out three of my best sentences. I refused to let him see.

“The papers want to know the glamour of the sports star, Bunny, not the domestic truths of our friendship and what not.”

“I know, I know.” I watched as he then lounged upon the settee, and I put my pen to paper once more. I’d written several sentences before I’d even realised it. I was so caught up in the momentum of the article that I hardly noticed Raffles creep up behind me. It was only when I felt his breath on my neck and caught the shadow of his form on the wall, that I was brought to reality. 

He whispered gently in my ear. “Let’s have a preview, Bunny.”

“No!” I said, shielding my words like they were my children. “You shall see them when everyone else does when the piece is safely in the magazine.”

He whispered into my ear again and my body tingled with the sensation and intimacy of this action. 

“Very well,” he said. “I feel like a walk and then some luncheon and then perhaps later a saunter to the Turkish baths. What do you say, Bunny, fancy joining me? You did say you were writing all about a day in the life of A.J Raffles, the famous cricketer, and that includes the pampering.”

“Who speaks of little cricket.”

“I don’t care for such things at leisurely hours. So, walk and talk, my dear fellow?”

“Uh…yes.” I folded up my papers and stacked them neatly on top of one another and left them squarely on Raffles’ desk. They couldn’t possibly come to harm on the table. My eyes made a quick look to be certain and then I raced to the window and closed it.

“It’s awfully stuffy in here, my Rabbit, must you close it?”

I was indignant. “I must, A.J! If a sudden wind should grace your rooms, my writings will fly out onto the street.”

“All two pages?”

“A.J!”

He was teasing like that as we reached the street outside and he hailed a hansom cab and looked at me. “You’re quiet,” he noted.

“I’m examining you.”

“Careful, Bunny, we’re in public.”

We climbed beside one another cosily in the cab and I waited for the driver to start off before I responded to Raffles’ statement. 

“I meant I may not be writing with a pen but I’m still writing in my mind, taking down details for my article.”

“By Jove, I’ve never been such an area of study before, only our dear Inspector Mackenzie has ever been so invested. Why are you so interested in me?”

“Because the country loves you and I love you.”

He smiled. “And I love your writing.”

“Thank you.” I paused. “Hold on, only my writing?”

“You don’t think I only like you for your body, do you Bunny? I’m afraid I also love you for your mind.”

“Disgrace!” I laughed.


End file.
